


Somebody's been drinking

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, POV Bisexual Character, POV Male Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: Drinking at the Hanged Man, Garrett gets dared to kiss Anders





	Somebody's been drinking

“Come on, Hawke! Don’t keep us waiting,” ‘Bela demanded, banging her tankard onto the wooden table and leaning precariously against Merrill. The slender elf giggled, hands pressed over her mouth and large green eyes fixed on the two men across from her with interest, curious to see how this would play out. 

Garrett slammed his mug down, sloshing bitter ale across the wooden grain as he staggered to his feet. “Fine! I’ll do it!” He lifted one finger into the air to punctuate his point as he stumbled the few feet to the spirit healer and caught himself against the mage’s chair. 

“Hawke, you’re drunk,” Anders laughed as Garrett clutched the front of his coat. 

“Sho?” Hawke slurred, nearly falling into the mage’s lap as he bent low, licking his lips and then leaning in for a kiss. 

Anders had spent countless nights lying awake, imagining what it might be like to kiss Hawke. It had happened a hundred different ways in his thoughts - sweet and intimate, breathless and impassioned, frantic and urgent, ‘I can’t believe we’re both still alive,’ ‘don’t you ever do that again, you reckless fool,’ and any other number of ways. 

Wet, scratchy, and the fumes of alcohol from Garrett’s breath stinging his eyes had not been among his fantasies. Even so, it still managed to make Anders’ heart thump painfully against his ribs, and when Hawke leaned back, grinning, it was obvious he looked pleased with himself. 

“I need more wine,” Fenris interrupted irritably and scraped his chair back, rolling his eyes at the display. 

“I’ll uh… go with you,” Sebastian agreed, the archer rising to follow the elf downstairs. 

Isabela crowed and thumped her mug a few times in approval and Merrill. “About time!” 

“Can we get on with this? I have work to do,” Aveline sighed, slapping her cards facedown onto the table and leaning back in her chair. 

“Alright, alright, Red. No need to get your armor in a bunch,” Varric protested mildly, gathering up the cards.

As the others wandered off to other distractions, Garrett held Anders’ eyes a moment longer and the mage realized Hawke was not nearly as drunk as he was acting. Before he could question the man, however, Garrett was turning away.

“Hey, don’t leave me out! Deal me in!”


End file.
